Faded Pictures
by Akeeko Mars
Summary: elseworlds tale: Remy has a thankless, annoying job and he just wants to quit. Just as the chips are down, a true Goddess walks into his life. This is the one nite that will change them forever…


Faded Pictures:

Disclaimer: until I get married to Joe Queasda, Stan Lee, or Chris Clarmont, the X-Men belong to Marvel

Akeeko's note: Read and Review and I'll post the other part. Thankx!

Remy was just about to close after a long day of snot nosed brats with bad attitudes and no attention spans. He took down the lights and covered the various backdrops from the scenes of fall or summer. For an instant, he was saddened that he would never experience having a family, but, only for an instant. He looked at his watch as he began to turn over the open sign to close…but before he could do so..

_"Tap,Tap,Tap!!"_

He looked up only to be met with a pair of beautiful, stunning blue eyes.

Remy was speechless as he took in the rest of her; flawless honey hued skin, catlike eyes, stark white hair which blew around her face as the breeze played softly through it, and the finest, fullest lips he had ever seen.

And said lips were mouthing something to him now.

Dumbfounded, he unlocked the doors and opened them.

"I'm sorry but—"

"I know you're closing" her voice was sweet and husky as she spoke, "but please could you just stay open a little bit longer?" she pleaded. "Ten minutes, ten minutes is all I'm asking."

A faint blush crept into her cheeks as she looked down, as if she was embarrassed by her bold actions.

He raised an eyebrow as he slowly smiled, "Sure chere..come on in." As he stepped aside to let her in, she stooped down to pick up something.

"Hmmm a guitar.." he quietly mused as he looked at her shapely body under the dim lights of the studio.

"I apologize once again," she absently ran her fingers through her hair, "I did not realize how late it was."

"No problem, really" he looked at her for a moment as he flicked on the lights.

_"What does she want?"_ he thought wildly and suddenly all the thoughts of a family complete with snot nosed brats, didn't seem so distant after all.

_"Hell who knows…I wonder what our kids'll look like?"_

She was saying something to him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say..?" (_Lord, she is breathtaking…)_

"Don't you want to set up?" she questioned, "I mean I'm keeping you late as it is…" She shrugged out of her leather jacket.

"Right, sure." he turned on the spotlights and began to wind up the film in the camera. "So.." he began to make small talk, "Are you in a band or somthin'?" 

She was looking out of the windows as she replied. "Or something." She began to take out her guitar, "I'm not really in a band." She strummed a few chords. "I just sing for anyone who'll listen." she placed the instrument to the side as she unzipped her boots. She began to take off her blouse.

At that point, Remy looked up.

"Whoa! Wait, what are you---" he shouted. 

She stopped "What?" Her eyes grew wide, "You do nude photographs as well, right? Sean discussed the 'terms' of the album pictures, remember…? "

As her question rang through the small studio, Remy thought brillantly, "_There's always a first time for everything, right?…and who the hell is 'Sean'?"_

"Ah.. yeah, it's just that--" the words caught in his throat as she stood up. (_Oh great…)_

"Oh, I have to change back here, right?" She pointed to the bathroom.

"Yeah,ss-sure.." he stammered as he leaned against the camera tripod.

She nodded slowly as she turned to walk into the bathroom. With one last look back, she closed the door.

He let out a breath he was holding in _"What the hell am I doing?!?!" He paced back and forth frantically as he thought of the grave possibility that she would catch on sooner or later._

_"Ok, ok, just play it cool; obviously she thinks I'm some famous photographer…"_He glanced at his reflection in the studio window, _" who_ could blame her.." _He leaned against the camera stand as he flashed his charming Cajun's smile._

"*A-hem!*"

Startled, Remy turned around quickly, stumbling over the stand and knocking it and himself to the floor.

"Are you ok?" she asked while rushing over to help him.

" I'm fine" he responded as he tried to unsuccessfully untangle himself from the equipment._ (.but my male pride…)_

"Nervous?" She stilled his movements.

"Not really" he said with an uneasy laugh.  He noticed she was clad only in the oversized blouse; her white mane tumbling over one shoulder as she bent over his jean clad legs. His heart skipped a beat. 

"One would think otherwise." She began to carefully undo the various cords and cables as she spoke. "You know; this originally was not my idea." her touch was light, almost a caress. "My manager wanted a more…risqué image for me." She stopped for a moment, "He says in order for people to listen, they have to 'have something pretty to look at'."

"So then why are you goin' through with this?" She looked at him as she untangled the last of the cords.

"Because", Remy stood, helping her to her feet, "I plan to do something different." She walked over to her guitar; "I don't want people to focus on me."

Remy began to load the camera as she spoke. "I want them to focus on my music." she hugged the instrument to her chest as she sat down on the floor.

"Then let's make them listen to the music." he said. Her blue eyes focused on him, shocked by his statement. "..But the contract.."

Remy shrugged his shoulders, "We'll call it 'artistic liberties' " she smiled as he continued  "and don' worry, I'll take care of everything." He paced back and forth for a moment " …How did you learn how to play?"

 "..My father taught me to play.." she began to slowly strum the strings " just before" she increased the rhythm  "…he died."

He looked down at her as she began to sing a haunting melody. Her voice was soft and rich; full and sweet. She closed her eyes as she sang, focused so completely on the lyrics of her song. Remy walked around the studio; dimming down each one of the spotlights; taking pictures of her each time he did so. He lay down in front of her, making sure to aim the camera at her face; to capture her emotion of the sad tune.

 As her strumming began to softly die down, a single tear was released from her now open eyes. 

"..I'm sorry.." she set her guitar down, "..I didn't mean to get so carried away."

He leaned forward to wipe away her tears as he looked into her eyes.  Remy felt the heat of her soft skin as her hand rested on top of his. "I should get going.." she softly stated as she released his hand. 

"..right.." he reluctantly pulled back from her warmth of her face. _"No!"_ he thought frantically _" I__ have to get her to stay.."_

As he helped her to her feet, he began "If you want, you can stay and see how the pictures develop…" she opened her mouth to protest " I mean, only if you want..it's ok with me."

"That would be.. nice." she smiled. "..but let me put on some clothes on first." 


End file.
